


Thoughts behind the scene

by Wiannu27



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiannu27/pseuds/Wiannu27
Summary: I really loved the movie and wanted to write about it. So here is what happened behind the scene (in my mind).





	Thoughts behind the scene

I glanced over at Elliot. He was just sitting on the bed looking at me. It sent a shiver down my spine and I quickly looked away. There was something there I wasn’t sure I wanted to think about. We sat together in silence as I awkwardly looked around the bedroom.  
I heard the bed creak just a little as he shifted his weight off of his hands. I kept looking at the wall like it was actually interesting. In reality my blood was starting to boil and my nerve endings were on fire. I wasn’t sure what he wanted – but with the way his eyes were drilling into me I had to admit I wanted to find out. 

“Come Here.” 

He said it in a voice that set my heart beating faster. It was playful and seductive. I gulped down my nervousness and looked over at him. He was sitting back on his hands on the edge of the bed. He had one leg up in a figure four. He looks at ease which is so sexy. I glanced away again hoping that he couldn’t see everything that was running through my mind. I was really trying to play it cool. Without looking back I asked, “Over there?” 

I couldn’t help it and my eyes darted back to him. I needed to see his expression. I needed to know if he was serious or just jerking me around. His head dipped to the side as he laughed. His smile was genuine and his whole demeanor was inviting. 

“Yeah – over here.”

Shit he’s serious. I press my lips together tight and quickly assessed the situation. Elliot is fucking hot. He is sitting across from me on his bed! His arms are stretched back and to the sides. He has them spread out wide and they are taking up a good portion of the bed. If I want to sit by him there isn’t a lot of options for space. I do want to go over there. 

I look around the room again battling with my feelings. I know Elliot is gay and that doesn’t bother me. I’m straight though and I’m with Claire right? What am I doing here? 

I take a deep breath and use my hands to push off my knees. The chair groans under my weight as I get out of it. As I clear my throat I take two bouncing nervous steps toward the edge of the bed and sit down. I sit as far away from Elliot as I can. I’m still not sure what he has in mind. I don’t want to make things weird by sitting down right next to him.   
The bed bounces as I sit down. I stare at the wall for a second not having the nerve to look over at Elliot. I put my hands together nervously. Dragging up all the courage I can I turn my head to look at Elliot. As I turn to him I can see that he is smiling at me. He grins and pushes his weight up off the bed. Turning away he puts his back to me. 

I laugh uncomfortably and look back towards the wall – shit did I sit too close? He asked me to come and sit down over here why is he moving away? Maybe I am reading this all wrong and he is just fucking with me.   
I hear a patting motion on the bed and then Elliot saying, “Do you wanna come like a little bit closer?”  
My head whips around and I can see the smile on his face and the laughter in his tone. I need to quit second guessing myself. Pushing off the bed I lift my ass and set it right up against his. 

Fuck it – I don’t know what game he is playing – or not playing – but my nerves aren’t going to take much more. 

I can feel the heat from his back through my shirt. My skin is on fire. Elliot smells so good and I like the feel of his body pressed to mind. I am sitting on Elliots bed, with Elliot and my brain is turning to mush. I hear him laugh and take a breath. While he thinks about what he is going to say my breathing stops. I really want him to turn around. This close to him all he would have to do is turn around and I could kiss him. What would it feel like – does he want me to kiss him? Is he attracted to me? 

All of these thoughts are buzzing around in my head making me crazy. I hear a quick laugh and he starts to talk. As he talks he turns putting us shoulder to shoulder. The more he talks the more he turns towards me. My heart rate is racing faster and faster – I hear him say, “So… um – you know I was thinking about that monkey of yours –“ but I cut of whatever else he was thinking about. 

Quickly I turn my body towards his and taking a deep breath I press my lips against his. The force of the impact pushes him back. I have my palm pressed against his face cupping his chin. There is a slight hesitation on his end. I pull back slightly from the kiss wondering if I had made a mistake. His lips follow mine and it’s only a split second before he is kissing me back.   
The muscles in his arms bunch and flex as he takes the weight of me pushing into him. Sliding my fingers up from his chin I burry them in his curls. They are so soft and I use the pressure to pull his lips harder against mine. One of his arms comes up and I feel his fingers pressing into my side. They are firm and insistent. His lips are soft against mine but the kiss is hard and real. There’s no doubting anymore that we both want this.   
Our breathing picks up as the kiss intensifies. I feel my heartbeat in my throat and all I want is more of Elliot. I feel his tongue soft against my lips as he brings his other hand up to my neck. I can feel the firm pressure of his arm pushing me down into his bed. We fall sideways with out lips still locked together. 

God I want to fucking touch him but I can’t think with his tongue pushing it’s way into my mouth. I kiss him back hard and it feels I’m going to combust. My hand hovers above his neck almost touching but I just don’t quite have the nerve. His free hand presses against my chest and it feels like my skin is on fire everywhere he touches me. His hand moves down along my side leaving a trail of desire in its wake. 

As he moves across my hip and down my thigh I’m acutely aware of just how hard I am. My dick feels like it’s going to burst out of my shorts. My leg is pressed up against Elliot and I can feel he is enjoying this as much as I am. Our breathing is getting heavier and there is a sense of urgency with every caress of our lips and tongue. His palm rubs across my dick and all other thoughts leave my head. I’m so hard, I swear I have fire running through my veins. He pushes more of his weight towards me as his fingers head toward my waistband. 

In that moment I think about how good this feels and why it doesn’t feel this way with Claire. Fuck - Claire! She is my best friend what the fuck am I doing? I’m not ashamed to be kissing Elliot. I am shamed to be kissing Elliot when I have a girlfriend. “Oh Jesus!” I curse as I pull away from Elliot and sit up. He is smiling and looking a little taken back as he says “Wow uh that was a nice surprise!”

I’m a mess! This isn’t the way this should have gone. I jump off the bed - “What am I doing! Why did I do that?” I apologize to Elliot and decide to get out of there before I do something really stupid.


End file.
